Magic vs magika
by willtofish
Summary: What happens when Sheo and Dagon decide to spread chaos and disrupt time lines? THIS COULD HAPPEN might go to M later i know summery sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Willtofish: hello my readers I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is I won't be updating some of my others stories for a while. Sorry ****. Well on to the good news, the first part is I will be adding my own story to the Skyrim/Harry Potter community; the second part is I have gotten permission from SRG-the-anthro-Bison to use his Peach. So run away. XD *muffles heard from burlap sack*. Oh I almost forgot.**

***Releases peach***

**Peach: Where the hell am I? and who has the balls to throw me in a sack?**

**Willtofish: me and you are here because SRG gave me permission to use you in an intro.**

**Peach: so you're a reader?**

**Willtofish: yes I am, I love how you torture Mr. Ghost. BTW I have a present for you. *motions to another sack***

**Peach: ooh what is it?**

**Willtofish: someone to torture when you are here!**

**Peach: :D *opens sack***

**?: where the bloody hell am I?**

**Willtofish: I have another present for you *hands Peach small box***

**Peach: *****opens box***** Gloves?**

**Willtofish: Yes gloves, but they are special. They have microscopic hooks on them to tear skin right off. It also works on ghosts.**

**Peach: :D. I like you.**

**Willtofish: why?**

**Peach: Because you have the guts to put me in a sack, gave me someone to torture, and gave me gloves more dangerous than my acid coated ones!**

**Willtofish: Well we are getting off track here. Would you do the Disclaimer before I leave you to torture Ron?**

**Ron: EEP**

**Peach: Sure. All he owns are his own ideas and characters. Now come here you little bugger.**

**Willtofish: This is so going in youtube *fallows with a video camera***

Uses my Skyrim Character

Madness and Change

Will's POV

Fear….

Fear was all I felt from what they told me they had been talking about me.

Now I'm not scarred by much, but when you're told that the Daedric princes of Madness and Change have been talking about you, who wouldn't be scarred?

My only thought was RUN, but trapped in the Shivering Iles doesn't give one much choice as to where to run. So I did the next best thing. I grabbed Dagon's dagger and grabbed the first irreplaceable Deadra I saw… Haskil.

Now one might think that he could of just teleported away but no. The dagger was so close to his throat that if he moved his head at all it would kill him.

Now Sheogorath might be insane but he doesn't want to lose a valuable asset like Haskil. So he instead tried to talk me out of harming him.

"Come now," he said in a surprisingly sane voice "Don't do anything you might end up regretting."

Now one might think it was a good thought but not me. The way he said that caused a further panic in me. The Daedric prince of madness sounding **SANE?!** If that wasn't a cause for panic I don't know what was.

"W-w-what do y-y-you want?" I stuttered out.

Deciding that Sheogorath wasn't a good choice to explain Dagon decided to give it a shot and not get Haskil killed.

"We," he said pointing to himself and Sheogorath, "have been deciding to cause a bit of chaos, and we want you to be our 'messenger'. While you are gone you will get a chance to learn new magics not available in the Nirn."

This caught my attention. A new world… to spread chaos? And to learn new magics?

Laughing I released Haskil and said "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"There are all sorts of things there you might enjoy," said Sheo (if you can't figure out who Sheo is you are an idiot) "A Dark lord, a strange prophecy and ooh the cheese pies, to die for."

There it is. The delightfully insane Sheo we all know and love.

"So," I said "When do I leave, where will I be, and will I get all of my stuff? Even the stuff in my chests?"

Dagon answered in a simple reply of "30 seconds, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head masters office and yes."

"Wait! 30 seconds?! Don't I get time to get pre-" I said getting cut off by a blinding white light and the next thing I saw was an old man with a beard that would put the graybeards to shame. "pared"

Normal POV

Dumbledore was in his office thinking of the past few years. 1st year Harry defeated Voldemort and saved the stone. 2nd he fights the basilisk and saves the weasly girl. 3rd he saved Sirris, and now he tells him Voldemort has be revived. What else could go wrong!

Little does anyone know Dumbledore sent Harry back in time so he could see his godfather die, further sending him into Dumble's clutches.

"Ugh" he said popping a lemon drop in his mouth "My plans need to be rethought. How is it a child is doing better things than I have in my whole life?! At least he is going to die in the end."

Mulling over his plans Dumbles was interrupted by a binding white light and a strange person in his office yelling "pared".

Quickly pulling out his wand he said "Who are you?"

The strange man replied "My name is Will. I have come here to learn of the magics in this world."

How did you like the story so far guys? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer see ch.1

A New World

"Now put down that stick before you poke someone's eye out." Will said.

"You don't have wands where you're from?" Dumbles asked

"No. Where I'm from the only wands there are, are in stories mothers tell to their misbehaving children about how an 'evil wizard' will come in the night to seal their soul with his wand and then eat them." he explained laughing "What do wands do?"

"Well," said Dumbles, "We use them to cast spells, it focuses our magic so it can be used at will."

"Interesting, the only thing we have like that are staffs and they have a set ability." Said Will

"How did you get here?" Dumbles asked, filing away what he said for later.

"Sheogorath and ___Mehrunes Dagon, the daedric princes of madness and change, sent me to learn of the magics here." Will explained, choosing not to tell this man about how they wanted him to spread some chaos, and how Sheo keeps trying to drive him insane._

_"__Well," said Dumbles "then you're the right place."_

_"__I know, I was told I would be in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's office. I take it you're the head master?" Will asked._

_"__Yes I am, and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. Term doesn't start for another 3 months though." Said Dumbles_

"So what can I do till term starts?" Will asked.

"Well, you can stay here and read on what was learned in the previous years so you can be caught up with your year. By the way, how old are you?" he asked

(I'm getting sick of typing their names so I will just put a W. for Will and a D. for Dumbles.)

"I'm 23" Said W.

" 23? That's too old to be here, but I suppose I could make an exception." D. said

"I hope so." said W.

"First we need to get you some robes. I'll call madam Maxie (or whatever she's called) to get you some robes" said D.

"Before you do, will these work?" said W. pulling out a black robe with a white skull on the back. (for those who don't know these are the necromancers robes from Oblivion)

"They would if they didn't have the skull." Said D

"They will have to do because I won't get new ones." W. said firmly

Sighing, D. asked "Alright but how will I explain it?"

"Just say their the robes people wear where I'm from" W. said

"Alright I'll take you down to Diagon ally so we can get your other supplies." Said D

"Just let me put on my robe." W. said

It was in the 10 seconds W. put on the robe that D. noticed something odd.

"How do you have a tail?" he asked

Sighing W. said "Let me show you."

He then removed his mask. The last thing D. saw was a feline face with dark green eyes before fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every one

Willtofish here to tell you some things on this story

It's in Harry's 5th year so I can kill umbrige YAY. XD

Also I can't update for a bit because I can't find a good daedric translator

The daedric language will be used in this story

PM me if you find a good one

Thanks

Willtofish

And Thanks to the SRGs for letting me use their Peach


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in first chapter

Diagon Ally

(Sorry about this time jump, I can't think of anything to put for how Dumbles wakes up if I do I will edit it in)

Normal POV

Will looked skeptically at the green flames. Green flames have crept Will out ever since he fought a green flame atronach. He later found out that it was known as the "Queen Atronach", a legendary and very deadly flame atronach. He still had the ashes from it, knowing that with the right magic and conditions he could bring it back.

"They're safe," said Dumbles "Just step in and yell where you want to go, in this case Diagon Ally."

"Hmmm," Will said studying it closely. "Alright I'll give it a try. DIAGON ALLY."

It felt like being squeezed by a giant and into a small hole then forced back to normal. In other words it did not feel pleasant.

"By the 17, what in Oblivion was that?" Will asked Dumbles angrily when he appeared.

"Well, as I told you, we 'flooed' here from Hogwarts."

"You could of told me how painfully unpleasant it was." Will told him

"Sorry, slipped my mind. Who are these 17?" Dumbles asked

"They are the 17 Daedric lords. Each one is in charge of something; for example Sheo. is the Daedric lord of madness. Its proper to use the 17 when angry," Will explained

"So where to first?" Will asked

"First we go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, to get you some money. I'll loan you some so you can buy supplies."

"No need I'll just see how much the gold from my land is worth here." Will told him

"Alright but if it's not enough, my offer is still on the table."

"Thanks but I'm fine." Will said

As they approached Gringotts Will noticed a small poem (small being a relative term considering the size) that said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

_'Ha' thought Will with a grin 'As if it could keep me out.'_

_When they entered Will noticed_ several small creatures that looked like a falmer and a Nord forced into one and then shrunk.

"What are those creatures?" Will asked Dumbledore.

"Hmmm? Oh you mean the Goblins, they own and run just about every wizard bank in the world, and quite a few muggle ones."

'Strange' Will thought 'they look nothing like the goblins from my world, I'll ask whoever's in charge around here about it.'

"Ah here it is, the currency exchange."

"Hello Dumbledore, I'm filtru de aur, The Gold Maker, how may I help you?" the Goblin asked.

"I'm here with my young friend here to see how much the currency where he's from is worth."

Will handed him a gold piece and watched as he stared to do several calculations until.

"I must ask is this pure gold?" he asked

"Of course it's pure, it costs too much to make fake gold and the punishment is 5 years in jail or a 10,000 gold fine. So, yes it is real."

A look of shock came across the goblins face before he asked, "And how much do you plan on converting?"

"About 1,000 gold." He replied simply, shocking Dumbledore.

'Where does he keep all of it and how much does he have?' he thought

"Well I'm sorry to say that I am not of a high enough rank to help you then. I am not allowed to convert this much gold. I'll go get the owner, only he can convert this much gold." He said.

"Wait." Will told him, "Exactly how much is it worth?"

"1 'gold' as you call it is worth about 100 Galleons." He said before hurrying off.

Turning to Dumbles Will asked, "I take it that's a lot?"

"Yes. That is a lot." Dumbles replied in shock.

"Damn, I need to get more. That's not nearly enough for all the stuff I want to buy." Will told him.

"Just what are you planning to buy?" Dumbles asked

"Let's see," Will said thinking "I need everything on the list, I'm gonna by 1 of every book I can, even in that other ally you steered us clear of. 20 Lbs of every potion ingredient I can get, again even from… what is it you call that area?" Will asked.

"Knockturn alley." He told him

"Alright then even the potion ingredients from Knockturn Ally. I also need a trunk with lots of compartments including a bedroom, library, potion lab. I also need a pet, quills and ink, and wand." Will said.

Before Dumbles could say anything, Gold Maker came up and told Will "The Tvrdic, will see you now."

Leading Will to a side door, Dumbledore tried to fallow only to be told, "Only he may see the owner." Before he led Will away.

After a short walk Will and Gold Maker stopped at a door.

"This is where I leave you. The owner is waiting inside." He said turning to leave.

"Wait." Will told him, "Here take this, for your help." He told him handing him 1Gold.

"I can't take this." He said trying to give it back.

"I insist you take it, consider it a tip from a happy customer." Will said with a smile.

"Oh… Well, thank you." He said

"No problem. Now to get to business. Bye Gold Maker." Will said.

"Good bye… excuse me but I never got your name."

"My name… is Will."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in first chapter

Before I get PMs or reviews about Familiars for my character I already chose one.

The Goblin's Secret

After leaving Gold Maker, Will enters the room to see a silhouette standing in front of a fire.

"Are you the one with gold so pure?" the figure asked

"Yes, I am." Will said.

"Then welcome to Gringotts, I am the Tvrdic, The Hoarder, of Gringotts and all of her branches." he said with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Will."

"Now that the pleasantries are finished, down to business. I have been told that you wish to exchange a large amount of gold for Galleons. How much do you plan to change?" he asked

"Originally I was going to change 1,000, but when I discovered it was worth 100 Galleons for each one, I decided to go with 2,000." Will told him

"Alright, would you also like to open an account? We will hold your Galleons and any other treasures in one of our vaults, if you like."

"That seems like a good idea, but is there some way to make it so I have access to my account at any time?" Will asked

"Yes, you can." He told Will pulling out a sheet of parchment. "Put your signature on here, have the store owner sign on here, and put the Galleon amount on here and the cost of what you bought will automatically be transferred. How high do you want the security on your vault to be?"

"That is very impressive, and I would like it very high. I like to keep things that are mine, mine." Will said

"Alright, for a high level security bank vault, that would be 10,000 Galleons."

"First lets change my gold to Galleons." He said pulling out a small sack, "Here, this sack contains 2,000 gold."

"I won't even ask how, but we also need your signature. Just sign here." He said pulling out another sheet of parchment.

"Does it matter what the signature is?" Will asked

"No it doesn't, why?"

"This is why, but can you keep a secret?" Will asked

"Of course, goblins wouldn't be bankers if we couldn't."

"Good, this is why." Will said taking off his glove, "As you can see I'm not a nord."

"Nord?" he asked nervously

"Um… Whatever race the wizards are." Will said

"Ah, human."

"Yes, I'm not human. I am a Khajiit. We're one of the dominant races from the land where I am from." Will told him, noticing he was getting more nervous.

"And where exactly is that?" he asked

"Tamriel." Will said, quickly casting a spell to disperse illusions on the goblin, revealing him to be green.

"NO! NO! DON'T HURT US! WE LEFT TO ESCAPE THE BRUTALITY OF OUR BROTHERS!" He yelled backing up.

"Don't worry," Will said calmly "I won't hurt you or your people; I just like to know who I am working with. I take it _Malacath sent you here."_

"Yes he did. He saw how my followers and I were suffering for our wanting peace with the other races. We swore on his name we would make peace with a race or die trying. When he saw this he transported us here so we may fulfill our promise."

"I'm glad to know your people have found peace here. The reason I asked was because my signature is this." Will told him. Biting his thumb he made a quick curved line and put a dot in the middle. (If you want a picture look, up fermata)

"Now that that's done, why don't we convert this gold of yours."

"Good," Will said turning "Oh, could you get me shrines of the gods and miniature shrines to the princes?"

"The gods yes, but the princes will take some time."

"Send them all to me when they are ready." Will Said

"Where can I find you?" he asked

"Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer in first chapter

Hello my readers! Before you skip this chapter due to the name STOP and read this. This chapter holds important information on exactly what Will is getting, how much, and his familiar.

Supplies

With the banking business taken care of, Will and Dumbles now head to Ollivander's to get Will a wand.

"So let me get this straight, only experienced wizards with strong magical cores can use wandless magic?" Will asked

"Yes, even I can only use a small amount of it."

"Strange, where I'm from all magic is wandless and staffs can only use a set ability."

"Yes you said that, well here we are." Dumbles said

They stopped at a store named, Ollivander's. Underneath it said, _Finest Wands since 382 B.C._

As they entered they heard a crash and "Coming, coming."

When the man appeared, Will instantly studied the way he moved, how strong of Magicka he could sense, any vulnerabilities, and all escape routes.

"Sorry," the man said "I was sorting some new wands I made."

'Ah' thought Will 'He must be Ollivander'

Before Dumbledore could say anything Will was introducing himself.

"Hi I'm Will, you must be Ollivander." Will said reaching out to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Will. I take it you are here for a wand?"

"Yes I am." Will said

"Well first let's get you measured." He said "You need to take off your robes"

"OK." Will said knowing the dissolution charm was working

After writing down several measurements from his magical tape Ollivander left to find a wand.

"Ah," he said after a few minutes "Here, Sycamore, with a Thunderbird feather core, 10 and 3/4 inches long, springy. Good for charms. Go on give it a wave"

Taking the wand Will barely touched it before it shot away from him and blew up against the wall.

"Umm… I don't think it's the right one for me." Will said

"Well, let's try another" he said

*30 wands later*

"I can't believe this. Never have I had a customer who I couldn't find a match for." Ollivander fumed.

"Could you make me a custom wand?" Will asked

"Yes, I could, but it would be expensive for it and for the materials to replace the wands that got destroyed. Never have I had a customer whose magic destroyed 26 wands."

It was true, finding Will a wand proved to be very dangerous, Dumbledore had taken to waiting in the street. (Also to warn people)

"I have the materials I want my wand to be made out of. Let me help you I've made armor and weapons out of it." Will said

"Really? And how much would you pay for it?"

"300 Galleons, and something very special."

"What?" Ollivander asked interested

"The sap and a branch of… The Eldergleam"

"The Eldergleam? That's just a myth." Ollivander said dismissing it

"No it isn't I have found it and have the sap and a branch."

"Let me see." He almost whispered

When Will pulled it out Ollivander instantly froze.

"I can't believe it" he whispered "This is every wand makers dream. How?"

"I had to get some sap for a priestess, but after that I went back because I knew I would need it. I will give you half of the sap and branch, but I would like to buy it the wand made from it. I know who it will belong to."

"Thank you"

"Here," Will said hand Ollivander a blade "This is Nettlebane, only it can cut the Eldergleam."

"So," he said happily "What do you want your wand made out of , and what for the core?"

"This is what I want it made out of," Will said pulling out several items "DragonBone as the wand, core of Daedra heartstring, ground soul gem shards, void salts, and… a heartstring from this." He said pulling out a human heart.

"What kind of heart is this?" Ollivander asked

"I'd rather not say." Will replied

"Alright, but it will take longer if I don't know."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you must not tell anyone. OK?" Will asked

"OK"

"It's a human heart." Will told him

"Oh… interesting, my family hasn't made a human heartstring core in hundreds of years."

"Actually I can give you the information on how to work with the Dragonbone, but it might hurt." Will told him

"OK. Let's do it"

Will then approached and put two fingers on Ollivander's temple, and before he could say anything information came flooding in. How to work with Dragonbone and scale.

"Damn," he said surprising Will, as he had not cursed throughout Will's wand destruction. "That did hurt, but it seems you gave me information on Dragonscale too."

"Yes I did, because I want a wand protector made out of Dragonscale."

"Alright! Come by tomorrow and it should be finished.

"Thank you Ollivander."

"No, thank you I haven't had a challenge in years. This certainly will be one." Muttering the last part as Will left.

"Well Will do you have your wand?" Dumbles asked

"No Ollivander has to make me a custom wand; he said it should be ready tomorrow."

"Let's get your trunk next." He said leading Will to another store called Flourish and Burkes. (I couldn't find any information on where the trunks were bought so I made a store.)

"Welcome. Welcome." The man inside called out when they entered "I will be helping you. My name is Shippo. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Will. I would like to purchase a trunk."

"What do you want the compartments to be?" Shippo asked

"I would like: 2 bedrooms, a personal library, as big as you can make it, a potions lab, a big one would be nice, a knife and Archery range, and 3 empty rooms."

*Whistles* "That is going to cost about… 100,000 Galleons" He told Will

"Sign here and we can be going."

"Alright," He said "Your trunk will be ready tomorrow."

* * *

After spending several more hours buying supplies (and several feinting shopkeepers later), agreeing to pick everything up the next day, and Will trying several kinds of ice-cream (bloody mint fudge and skull marrow were only two), they finally arrived at a store called _"__Magical Menagerie"._

"So I buy my pet here?" Will asked

"Yes, there is a wide variety of animals inside, but you must have an owl, toad, cat, or a familiar."

"Familiar?" Will asked

"A familiar is a creature that is connected to their 'owner' by the mind. My phoenix, Fawkes, is my familiar." Dumbledore explained

"That is very interesting, I wonder if Lord Hircine will bless me with a Familiar."

"Lord Hircine?" Dumbles asked

"Daedric Lord of beasts, the wild hunt and other things…" Will said a little nervously

"Well let's head in." he said quickly changing the subject

"Welcome to Magical Menagerie, I'm Alphonse, how can I help you?"

"I'm Will, I'm here to see if I can find a pet for Hogwarts."

"Well, we just got in a fresh shipment of rats." He said

"NO." Will shouted knowing he would end up eating it (before you ask, instinct) "I had a bad experience with rats as a child."

"Alright then let's see what I can interest you in."

After several hours of searching Will still couldn't find anything.

"Could you please hurry sir? The store will be closing soon."

"Excuse me," Will said "What's this?" he asked holding up an snow white egg about the size of a baseball.

"That sir, is a Naga egg. It has been in this store for over 200 years. It will only hatch for the one that will protect the young Naga."

"Well that must be me then."

"HUH?!" he asked shocked

"Look it's cracking."

Sure enough the egg was cracking. Long spider web cracks were forming all over the egg until… BOOM! It exploded with a strong force, forcing them on their rears, and a small Naga was where the egg was. The Naga was about the size of a tennis ball and had a hood like a cobra, the lower half was that of a snake, while the upper half was that of a man.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I would see the day where it would hatch" Alphonse said in shock.

"Hello little guy. How are you?" Will asked the Naga, reaching towards it.

Before anyone could even blink the Naga had latched on to Will's hand.

"Damn, that hurt." Will said afterword "But now I feel a connection."

"That must be the Naga, it must of bitten you to form the bond. Different creatures form bonds in different ways." He started to explain "The Naga, as you just saw, bites its bond, while the century-centipede suffocates its bond till they pass out."

"How much will he cost?" Will asked motioning toward the Naga now curled up against his leg.

"300 Galleons."

"Done. What does he eat?" Will asked

"Any raw meat, though Naga prefer fish."

"Thanks." Will said setting the Naga on his shoulder

"Now that your school supplies are all paid for, we just need to wait for them to be readied. By the way, what were you talking to the owner of Flourish and Bolts and the book store in Knockturn alley about?" Dumbles asked as they walked out.

"Oh that? I was arranging a deal where every time they get a book I don't have, they send me a copy. They agreed due to how much I paid them." He said happily, while watching his Naga happily hiss at passersby.

"Back to Hogwarts then."

"Well, I'm gonna stay in the Leaky Cauldron tonight. I'll get the rest of my supplies and then floo over."

"Alright, but let me pay, I insist" Dumbles said

"Alright."

"Hello Tom."

"Hello Dumbledore, how nice it is to see you. Helping a new student get their supplies?" he asked

"Yes I am, but his supplies won't be ready until tomorrow, so he will be staying here tonight."

After Dumbles paid for the room and left Tom asked, "Would you like anything to eat? The mincemeat pie is almost ready."

"Sure I'll have some, and please send up some raw fish up to my room."

"Raw?" Tom asked

"Yes raw, for my pet." Will said feeling a pang of anger

"Ah, it will be up in a few minutes."

By the time Will had navigated up to his room an employee was coming up with what must have been the mincemeat pie, and the raw fish.

"Thank you." Will said closing the door on the employee's face. He then put up several wards, so no one could come in unless he let them, and a ward to protect the inhabitants from being seen or heard.

Looking over to the Naga Will said "Sorry, but I don't want you being hurt, don't forget you are small and being a familiar might put you in danger."

Will felt happiness coming from the tiny Naga. "Now let's enjoy my first meal in this world and your first meal ever." Will said taking off his mask and taking a bite of the mincemeat pie before spiting it in the fire, "BY THE NINE, THAT TASTES FOUL." He shouted, there was WAY too much spice in it; Will couldn't even taste he meat.

Putting his mask back on, he threw it out the window, and watched as it landed on a toad-like woman (take a guess XD).

After closing the window and eating a real meal from his pack, Will told his little Naga "I need to give you a name still, and I have just the thing." Will felt happiness coming off it. "But, I need permission to use it."

The little Naga made a pouting face, but Will sensed confusion. "We are going into my mind, the entity whose name I want to give you resides there" he told him while reaching out with his mind. The Naga was scared at first, but when all he felt was Will he relaxed. Grasping the little Naga's mind he retreated in to his own. He sat down on the floor with the Naga on his shoulder and they delved into his mind.

Naga's POV

I didn't know where we were when I could see again, but it was amazing. We were in a large forest and a large wall surrounded the entire thing. Wait. How did I know this? Will must be giving me the information, but if we were here, where was my name? I looked at Will with a confused face and just heard him chuckle.

"Welcome to my mind." He said "You are welcome to explore, when we are done, but avoid the dark areas. You won't be able to handle it yet."

I let out a hiss of happiness. Even in his own mind he wanted to protect me. As I followed him I saw flickering images that must be his memories. I also saw the dark areas he told me to avoid; they had a very dark aura around them. As we went deeper into his mind it started to change from a forest to mountains, large mountains that seemed to have no end. Then I heard something, it sounded like a distant roar. As we got closer I saw that it was a frighteningly large creature roaring and coming right for us.

As I hid behind Will's leg I heard him call out, "Hello Vuljotnaak, how goes your hunting?"

I now knew what this creature was called, Vuljotnaak. Was his name to be mine? I did not like that name.

Vuljotnaak spoke, which surprised me because of his face, "It goes well _Dovahkiin, your mind is full of animals to hunt. Might I ask, who is this you brought with you?"_

_His large head moved over to where I was. I quickly hid behind Will's leg again. I did not like this creature he scared me his size, his voice and how experienced he was._

_Laughing Will told him, "He has no name yet, when he does I will properly introduce you. Can you tell me where the Old One is?"_

_He got a sad look on his face and said, "He is in his cave, he has not left since he arrived. It is sad to see one so strong brought so low."_

_Just what was this creature and who are they talking about? Will seemed to feel my impatience._

"Hold on little one, we are headed there now. And this," he said motioning towards Vuljotnaak, "Is a dragon. The Old One is also a dragon, he is a friend of mine, but I don't thinks he sees me as one anymore." He said sadly.

I rubbed against his leg trying to comfort him, he seemed glad I was trying, but it didn't seem to help.

Turning towards Vuljotnaak he asked, "Would you please take us to him? I would like to speak with him."

"Of course Dovahkiin, I'm sure you can get through to him."

I felt myself being picked up by Will. He then leaped on to Vuljotnaak, and we were flying deeper and deeper into the mountains, until we were in the very center. What I saw amazed me. Hundreds of dragons flying, brawling, and playing. As we started our descent I saw several dragons lying in nests with a sad looks on their faces.

Will told me, "These are the dragons that haven't gotten used to being here yet. They wish to be free again, but they can't until I die. Each nest rises as they get more used to being here, but only one has not moved at all."

As we approached the bottom I saw less and less of the nests until we got to the bottom. There was one nest there, the dragon inside it looked like he was in horrible pain, tears were going down his face, I knew that this must be the Old One.

Will jumped off of Vuljotnaak, and we started to walk over towards this dragon. I could feel how sad he was, and also… disappointment? Just who was this dragon?

"Dovahkiin, why are you here?" he asked

"_Paarthurnax, I have come to ask you of something."_

_"NO!" the dragon now identified as Paarthurnax snapped, "I will not help you, you betrayed me, and for what? The Blades? You know they will betray you."_

_"Paarthurnax, I haven't come here to ask for your help, but for your approval."_

_"Approval? Of what?" he asked bitterly_

_"I wish to name my familiar after you."_

_I was shocked. Will wanted to name me after this dragon? The one that says he betrayed him?_

_"Why should I say yes? To alleviate your guilt? If you remember you came to me to ask for help and what did I get? A SWORD THROUGH MY EYE!" he shouted_

_"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Will shouted back_

_"THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!" he shouted, I noticed at this time that Vuljotnaak had started to back away, I wanted to but I had to stand by Will. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL ME. YET YOU CHOSE TO BETRAY ME AND MY TRUST!" he shouted in Will's face._

"How do you think I felt?" he asked quietly, "Betraying my mentor, the one who taught me what it meant to be the Dovahkiin. It was the worst thing I had ever done, but I had no choice. It was you or the brotherhood, my family. If I hadn't they would have been killed. I almost lost them once. I wasn't risking that again"

The landscape changed, we had entered a memory.

Flash back (normal POV)

"_WHAT IN OBLIVION DELPHINE?! YOUR MAKING ME CHOOSE BETWEEN THE BROTHERHOOD AND PAARTHURNAX?! WHY? HE MIGHT BE A DRAGON AND THEY MIGHT BE MURDERERS, BUT THEY TRUST ME!" Will shouted_

"_IT'S THE BLADES DUTY TO KILL ALL THE DRAGONS!" she shouted "AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO KILL ME, ESBERN KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP HIM HE WILL TELL THE GUARDS WHERE AND HOW TO GET TO THEM!"_

"_FINE! BUT I DIE, YOU LOST THE DOVAHKIIN." Will shouted leaving_

The landscape changed into a mountain top, another memory.

"_Paarthurnax, would you take me to Skuldafn Temple?" Will asked "I would like to explore it some more."_

"_Of course Dovahkiin." He said lowering his head._

_Will got on him and whispered, "I'm sorry." Before plunging his sword into Paarthurnax's eye."_

_With a loud roar Paarthurnax fell on his side. His last words were, "Why, Dovahkiin?"_

_Dropping to his knees Will kept whispering, "I'm so sorry." As he absorbed his soul._

The landscape changed a third time back to Sky Haven Temple.

"_He's dead. Are you happy now?" Will said bitterly_

"_Yes I am. I have one last assignment for you."_

"_What?"Will asked angrily_

"_Kill Odahviing"_

"_How about I do this instead." Will said quickly running up to her and breaking her neck. Turning towards Esbern he asked, "Do yo wish to meet her fate as well?"_

"_No I don't, she was corrupt. She twisted what being part to the blades meant. I'm glad she's dead, but now I am the last of the blades."_

"_I'll get you recruits, but don't let them get corrupted like she was."_

End flashback (Naga's POV)

I can't believe it. Will was forced to kill Paarthurnax. Will's normally in check emotions were shooting sadness and regret, and the landscape was changing as well. The clear sky had become gloomy and the air felt heavy.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have held this grudge, I'm sorry." Paarthurnax said

"You didn't know. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I have been here since then I could of looked at your memories to see why you did it, but I let my anger and disappointment consume me." He said

As we watched his nest started to rise. He went quickly to the top. What I heard amazed me, happy roars came from above we watched as he enjoyed being here for the first time, but we still didn't have an answer about my name. I watched as he came down to us.

"Dovahkiin, I have an answer for you. You have my approval, he may take on my name."

"Thank you Paarthurnax. I can tell he is happy."

Indeed I was, I liked this name. It spoke of power, but what did it mean? I sent my feeling of confusion to Will, he must of known why because he told me, "It translates into, Ambition Overlord Cruelty, three traits he overcame and you can keep from ruling you."

I was very happy about this, but before I could explore Will's mind he said, "We have to leave, we need to sleep."

"Good by Dovahkiin." All the dragons replied

I felt us leave his mind. As we readied to bed, all I could think about was my name… and how soft Will's fur was (it made a good pillow).

'Paarthurnax' I thought drifting into sleep, 'I like that name.'

Will's POV

The last thing I heard before we fell asleep was, 'I like that name.' and I knew I made a good friend and choice.

* * *

Anyone catch what I did?


End file.
